1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to device control, and more particularly to motion-controlled device and method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Remote controls are commonly used to control a variety of devices, such as televisions (TV), and disc players. Game consoles, previously controlled only by hardwired controllers, have adopted motion-control capability, with rapid growth of demand for such intuitive user interfaces promoting evolution of various emerging controller-free technologies. Many of these, however, require deployment of peripherals such as a camera, infrared laser projector, a depth sensor, voice recognition device, or other, which not only increases costs but are impractical for mobile use.